


seat belts are useless in the god damn desert jet.

by fun ghouls defective bomb (ranboo_of_our_own)



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album)
Genre: I love these kids, absolute crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:00:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24709498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranboo_of_our_own/pseuds/fun%20ghouls%20defective%20bomb
Summary: jet needs to get with it smh
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	seat belts are useless in the god damn desert jet.

**Author's Note:**

> this fandom has too much angst im just saying

jet was driving the car. there wouldnt be an argument about it, this wasn't a democracy today. party mother fucking poison almost crashed the trans am into the station a couple days before, kobra didn't really know how to drive anything but a bike, and ghoul was. . .well. . .ghoul. jet would be driving the car until he was too tired to and that wouldn't happen before the car got back to the diner. at least if everyone else in the group would stop testing his patience.

jet felt his seat jolt forward. the fucking rat was going to get thrown in the sand when they got back to base.

"ghoul- can i just drive?" another kick. jet took a deep breath. the girl was sitting on party's lap in the back of the car and he really didn't want to lose his cool in front of her. he tried to continue driving, focus on the road and just look ahead. he didn't have to give ghoul attention when he was just trying to annoy him. after a couple more kicks jet was so focused on the road he could barely tell what was going on.

"hey" kobra started softly, gently grabbing jets wrist "you're going pretty damn fast man"

jet snapped back into reality. he was definitely going over 80. he started to slow down but heard one of the assholes in the back laugh.

"you gotta go slower than that-" party laughed "we got a kid in the back jet-"

"well put on a damn seat belt for once in your sand pup life and maybe that wouldn't be an issue." jet retaliated, though he was being more careful with his driving now.

"a seat belt? really?" fun ghoul joined in, now sitting with his feet on the back of jets seat and his back pressed against the bottom of his seat "what are you, a student of law?"

"you know the term is lawyer-" that just made the rest laugh harder. jet chuckled slightly. he figured that they were right, seat belts were pretty useless in the zones anyway. he just wanted them all to be safe, but as long as he was driving jet was going to make sure nothing bad happened to the group. even without useless seat belts.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry bout the quality i dont even care anymore have found family and take it


End file.
